Narnian Zombies
by Perthy25
Summary: When danger comes, even the oldest of foes must unite to save the world. But what can a few children do? Oh, and couple that with a few more...deadly characters. Lucy/Nikolai and Richtofen/Susan.
1. Prologue

Even when all seems lost, there is hope.

When Darkness converges onto the world, people must unite.

Although the world is in chaos, relationships blossom.

All fear is lost in face of ultimate peril.

All you have to do is your best, and hope that everything will be all right in the end.


	2. A new Kind of Evil

It was in the morning of a beautiful day, that the Pevensies in Aslan's Country had remembered of Susan. Unbeknownst to them, their very lives would soon be changed.

"What do you think Susan is doing?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it's probably not good, as she isn't here yet." Edmund replied, only to receive an outrageous look from his siblings.

At that very moment, Aslan, as if on cue, decided walked over to them.

"Your sister is in grave danger." He said "An unstoppable evil is about to come upon her".

"What should we do?" Peter questioned.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, her face full of concern for her sister.

"Even this, I do not know. You must find out for yourselves." Aslan said.

"But how will we get there, we're already dead!" Edmund exclaimed. "There's nothing we can do."

Aslan looked at him, and gently said "My son, there is always a way. I can transport you down to earth, but you will have to find a way back into my country alone."

"And with Susan!" Lucy chirped in.

"Yes. Also, anyone else you deem fit, shall be your guest."

"So how do we get down there?" Peter inquired.

"You can go now, if you want."

"Yes, we will." The three chorused together.

Aslan motioned at the stream nearby and told them "Dive in, and you will find yourselves back down on Earth, along with a couple of necessary items to survive. Good luck."

The three young people help hands, took a deep breath and jumped into the water.

* * *

Richtofen, Nikolai, Tank and Takeo ran as fast as they could, away from the hordes of undead, occasionally turning around to fire a few bursts.

"Ve are nearly zhere!" Richtofen shouted as they neared reached the teleporters. They ran inside.

"Now what?" Dempsey asked the doctor, for it was his nickname.

"Enter the coordinates!" Edward shouted, as spheres of electricity flashed in front of them.

"Oh shit!" Tank shouted, as a hellhound pounced onto him and ripped his guts out. The group could only watch in silent horror as too, Takeo was dragged down and killed by the beasts. Finally, Nikolai came to his senses and pulled out his Bowie knife and slashed at the beast until the dog's head fell off.

"Hurry!" he screamed at Edward.

Richtofen punched in the numbers '115' and entered it as more zombies came from the fog. Finally after about seven times, they finally felt the nausea and arrived at a meadow, beside a clear stream.

The two men panted, and looked around.

"Where are we?" Nikolai asked. The doctor shrugged. Just then, three people staggered out of the river.

"Quickly, hide!" hissed Edward, as they rushed into a bush.

* * *

The three children swan from the middle of the river to the grassy riverbank.

"Where are we?" Lucy finally asked.

"Probably England." Peter replied, tiredly from their swim to the riverbanks.

"Let's get going then." Edmund said, getting up.

"But where?"

"Wait, Aslan said he would give us something to help us. Where is it?" Lucy said.

"Maybe it's in the river." Peter said.

The boys dove in once more into the pleasantly warm water. They searched for half an hour, but all in vain. They did not find it.

"Ouch." Peter said, after getting cut by the rocks.

Lucy instantly rummaged in her pack for the cordial, but then forgot that it was back in Narnia. _But why do I still have my pack?_

A sudden realization made her look further.

"Luce, it's not there anymore, remember?" Edmund told Lucy.

"Wait, I think the stuff Aslan gave us is in here!"

Lucy picked out a pack of biscuits, some break, six apples, some clothes, some blankets and a black plastic case.

Lucy gave it to Edmund, who tried to open it but couldn't. In turn, he passed it on to Peter, who tried. It opened easily. Inside, there was a small heavy box labeled .45 ACP and a Colt 1911 pistol.

"What the bloody hell is this?"


	3. Crossing Paths

Peter looked at the weapon, and wondered why Aslan would give him such a thing. He spotted a note. It said:

_High King Peter, this weapon will defend you and your siblings against harm. Your sword, Rhindon, cannot fight against this new breed of unimaginable evil._

Peter thought in his head for a while, and said "Let's get a move on, find shelter before it was dark.

* * *

"Verdammt!" Hans shouted at the zombies inside the metal fence. God knows how they could hide the zombies in Britain without anyone knowing. Thank heaven they were in the middle of a forest in the north. The Russians had tried another modified strain of Nova gas, only to create zombies. These newer creatures were more dangerous. They could jump easily. Not to mention they were highly intelligent. They could devise crude tactics and basically communicate.

He was near retiring age, as he had been a volunteer in the Spanish Civil war and fought in the Second World War. After Germany's defeat, he defected to the Soviet Union, along with the Ascension group.

In the distance, he saw a truck driving towards him. It was going very quickly. He held out his hand and yelled "Halt!"

The driver didn't stop. He ran out of the way, and the truck crashed into the electrified fence. He screamed in horror as the zombies charged out and took revenge at their captor.

* * *

Five miles away, after the children had left to camp, Richtofen and Nikolai came out of hiding. They had not imagined that they would lose two of their comrades to the hellhounds so easily. They had been so busy, they forgot about their slain friends.

As the zombie hunters were grieving, the three kids walked onto a grassy clearing.

"We should stop here. It's nearly night." Advised Peter

"Right then" Lucy said. She pulled out the blankets and a pillow for them each.

"On the grass?" Edmund asked contemptuously.

"Well you can go sleep on the rocks too." Peter replied.

After they settled down, they went to gather wood for the fire, and soon after, they were warming the bread that was given to them by Aslan.

Nikolai realized that he hadn't eaten for a very long time.

"Do you think they have vodka?" he said in his heavy Russian accent

"Nein, zhey von't have any" said the doctor, still sad from their comrade's death.

"They have gone on to a better place. There is no need to worry." Remarked Nikolai, seeing that his friend was still miserable.

The only person still up was Peter. He looked at the stars, thinking about the fight for his sister that was going to happen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a movement. Two men in bloody clothing were sitting in the grass.

He got up slowly and woke Edmund.

"Yes, yes. I love you girl." Edmund mumbled in his sleep, making kissy faces. Peter, hearing this, decided to leave him alone.

He slowly walked over to the men, and asked them "Who are you? Where are we?"

Nikolai was comforting Richtofen when he heard a voice. It asked him "Who are you? Where are we?"

Nikolai turned around, to see a boy of about twenty years of age looking at him.

As soon as Peter saw his pace, he went pale. There were scars everywhere, and the man had his face nearly literally covered with dried blood.

The man said "I do not know either."

Peter, trying to make conversation, said "So, what brings you here?


	4. Enlightenment

"A teleporter." Nikolai replied simply.

"What?" the high king asked.

Nikolai walked over to the doctor and told him "We have a guest who does not know what the teleporters are. Explain to him."

"Zey do not know my important work? Fools! I shall enlighten them." he said as he marched off to meet them.

* * *

Peter saw a considerably old man walking towards him. After they introduced themselves, this 'doctor', or so he called himself, explained that during the second world war the Nazi government had a series of man experiments including secret weapons, and the teleporters were create to, well, teleport troops to the frontlines and back.

However, one day the settings were made incorrectly during a test, and the test subject being a human corpse, it reanimated and had to be put in storage. The government was intriqued and ordered them to make more undead. They were kept secret, until there was a gas explosion blew the facility apart and let the zombies out. The staff were devoured, some exposed to the deadly unupentium used in the teleporters, mutating them into stronger types of zombies.

They had to be contained, so a powerful electric perimeter had to be set up. It was not the kind that was just a fence with a small ticklish feeling when you touch it, but rather a slab of metal that, when touched, would incinerate the victim. The giant slab of metal surrounded by a thick concrete wall which in turn was guarded by many towers with highly trained soldiers.

Peter thought the man's tale was rather hard to believe. He thanked him awkwardly and went to wake up the others and tell them, when he and the two new men heard a load ghostly moan. They froze right in their tracks.

Little did they know, the end of the world as they knew it had begun.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review or I will let loose a vodka-filled Nikolai onto you!


	5. Beginnings

"How ze hell did zey follow us hier?" Richtofen asked, apparently confused.

"Well, with your coordinates, it was obvious." Nikolai joked.

"Well that was the only thing I could think of." the doctor mumbled to himself quietly.

"Come on, it might just be a stray wolf." Peter said, trying to cheer them up.

"Anyways, what brings _you _here, young boy?" Nikolai asked.

Peter explained that they went through a wardrobe door and into a country where they ruled as kings and queens and met Aslan, the lion. They again returned one year later to find that a thousand years had passed since they left. They helped a king fight a tyrant and the lion sent them back. The two younger ones (he gestured to the sleep-talking Edmund and the thumb-sucking Lucy) went back again, and met the king they helped install. Many years later, they died in a train crsh and were sent to the lion's country although their older sister, who lost faith in Narnia did not die with them.

"And that's why we're here. To find her." Peter ended.

"And you said our story was hard to believe?" the two men asked.

Peter only shrugged and went to wake his siblings up. The zombie-hunters explained their story again to two new people. Nikolai personally thought Lucy was cute, but didn't tell anyone.

The nerve-wracking moan was heard again.

"Let us go find shelter." Nikolai advised the group.

Just then, a pair of yellow eyes appeared in the dark treeline.


	6. First Defense

"Wow..." Edmund stammered after seeing the blade hit the unholy creature's eyes. It instantly fell down with a blood-curdling screech.

"Come on, comrades. There will be more where they came from." Nikolai said. Everyone agreed and they decided to find some shelter.

"I'll have a margarita." Woods said, "What d'ya want Mason?"

"Same." Mason said simply. The waitress walked away to give their order to the bartender.

"You know, Woods, we should stop being so formal. We _are_ on a vacation you know."

"Fine, but just this one..._Alex._" Woods said, emphasizing the unfamiliar word.

"Yes, _Frank!_" Mason teased.

"Don't push it." Woods growled. Mason smiled, grateful that their boss back at the base let him off, to have a reunion party with Woods, who just returned from the infamous "Hanoi Hilton". He only sighed, regretting the fact that he chose to go to Britain, instead of the Bahamas.

The group walked across miles of rolling hills until they found a farm in the middle of nowhere. They stared at it's condition. The front door was ajar and smeared with blood. They handed out weapons to everyone. The assault rifles were given to the men, while they allowed Peter to use the CZ75 they modified to fully-automatic. The other two were left with a pistol each.

After they distributed all the ammo, the two men led inside, followed by Edmund. Peter and Lucy were in the rear, making sure they were safe. They walked into a barn full of dead animals.

"Hello?" Edmund asked into the darkness.

"Zhere is no vun here-" Richtofen began

"Help." whispered a tiny, scared voice.

"Hello?" Edmund repeated again

A small figure walked out of the dark. It was a little girl, and she was badly hurt. Lucy rushed out to help her, but Richtofen stopped the young queen with his hand.

"Look, she has traces of ze 115 on her. She's going to turn."

"But we must help her! She's hurt!"

"It's too late." Nikolai said. He nodded to his German friend, and Richtofen nodded back. He raised his rifle and fired a shot into the young girl's head. She collapsed onto the ground. Before anyone could say anything, the corpse's eyes fell out, bleeding. The skin blackened, reminding him of a story his old friend Reznov told him about Dimitri Petrenko, a victim of a nerve gas attack. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the eyes were replaced by a bright yellow glow. With a shriek, it got up and limped at Lucy, who was nearest to her. Richtofen calmly shot the now-zombie in the head, splattering Lucy with blood. She screamed and the monster went down.

The children ran out, vomiting out all their meals during the past week.

A loud groan woke Mason from his deep slumber. He looked up and saw Woods thrashing in his sleep. He quietly sat back down and went off to sleep again.


	7. Escape

After hours and hours of explaining, they finally told their tale. Woods scoffed at everything the children said, and Mason kept asking why the Nazi and Soviet were working together, and why there was a Nazi German officer in the 70's.

"So what do we do now?" Mason inquired.

"Simple. We find our sister and get back out." Edmund said.

"Yeah, and as if we're going to help you." Woods said sarcastically.

"Hey, we were sent by Aslan!" Peter exclaimed.

"Have you forgotten that we don't care about your bullshit story?" Woods shouted.

"Well, either way we need to get to the city to warn the authorities." Mason said, trying to break up the argument.

"And Nikolai want to go and get vodka!" Nikolai said, lightening the general mood.

After that, they agreed and set off on two cars driving to the town. The nearest town, much to the children's delight, was Finchly. The two cars, driven by Mason and Woods rumbled down the quiet and seemingly deserted British countryside road.

When they finally got there, they were speechless about the condition the town was in. It looked like it was the Blitz all over, except that it was much worse. Cars were on fire, buildings were stained with blood and debris was scattered everywhere.

But the most horrible things were the bodies. Innocent people, rotting under the sun. Most bones and ribs were starting to show. Chunks of flesh were ripped out of their throats and guts. Some had bloody entrails on the ground. The Woods, Richtofen and Nikolai went forwards and discovered that most of the bodies were crawling with maggots and other disgusting insects, feeding on the flesh. The stench of blood and putrid meat filled the air. Mason was trying to comfort Lucy, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Edmund and Peter looked like they were about to cry, and their faces were turning green.

Mason volunteered to protect the children (who was sick by now did not argue) and the rest of the men went in to explore the town.

Woods slowly walked through the door, his gun ready to kill anything that moved. A movement caught his eye. He quickly spun around, expecting a zombie, but saw an old woman stumbling towards him.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Help! Help! They are coming for me! Help!" she croaked.

"What happened?"

"One of them bit me!" she cried, showing a wound. There was lots of flesh and bone gone, but also there was a glowing lump of red material.

"You're infected." Woods said quietly, raising his weapon and finishing her off with a shot to the head.

The sound attracted lots of attention. Through the back doors, about 10 zombies rushed through. Woods knew he couldn't handle them all, so he ran back out of the town and saw Nikolai doing the same.

"Nikolai, what happened?"

"They have nearly overwhelmed me, comrade."

Woods cursed, and looked back. He saw nearly a hundred undead charging following them. After a while, they found Richtofen shooting at another dozen zombies with his AUG.

"Come on, Doctor!" Nikolai shouted

"We're getting out of here!" Woods said

"What?" he asked, before seeing the horde chasing them and joined them in fleeing. They ran and ran until they reach the edge of town, where Mason and the children were.

"What happened Woods?" Mason asked Woods, who was panting tiredly.

"Them." Nikolai said, pointing to the zombies.

Everyone turned to face the enemy and out as many rounds downrange as possible. Peter was the only one shooting from the three kids. The other two were staring in disbelief.

Mason, seeing that 2 of their weapons weren't being used, ran over and plucked the two guns away from Edmund and Lucy. He handed one to Woods, and he himself dual-wielded two M1911s.

The group ran as they fired, thinning out the crowd. They nearly reached a cafe when they heard a booming voice.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! Vhy don't you vant to play?"


End file.
